undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Torien Dreemurr
"People always get a little anxious when a male shows motherly care for a child." - Torien Dreemurr Torien Dreemurr (LINK ) is a male version of Toriel, possessing a great deal of her traits and mannerisms, though with a few twists due to his gender swap. The blog is open to a variety of activities, from roleplaying, to asks (anon accepted), VA requests. Self-drawn art is often included with these. As a word of warning, Torien's blog is a side-blog! Mutual-following comes from the SapphireCrook blog! Biography Torien was born before the war, and as such remembers the better sides of humanity quite well. Refusing the fight, he instead operated as the head field medic at a camp, treating human and monster patients. It is here that he started to get uncomfortable with how caring he was. Asgore picked him up from this brooding habit, resulting in a friendship that, once the war was over, bloomed into something more. He took Asgore's last name after their marriage and created a good counterweight to Asgore's sometimes fake optimism. Following Asriel's birth, he felt life underground was better than above, taking great care to raise his son well. When Chara came along, he decided to continue his manners and adopted them, even if he found Chara 'a bit strange'. When Asriel and Chara died, he entered a dark period of his life, but felt that, as long as he had Asgore, things would be alright. He refused to believe Asgore's plan of 'killing 7 humans to take their souls' was a real threat, as he'd gotten used to a softer, kinder side. When Torien brought back a human to Asgore, Asgore followed up on his threat, going as far as to wipe his husband aside to get it, which is where Torien got his scars from. Seeing Asgore take the life of a human made him run away without a word. He took some things with him, settling in the Ruins with the hope he could stop and contain any humans that sought to move onwards. Personality Torien is an extremely caring individual who puts a great deal of trust in his friends and allies. He loves baking quiches and brownies, though he used to bake a lot of pies when Asgore was around. Torien is wholly unable to engage in violent deeds, often feeling emotionally overburdened at the notion of having to harm someone. He always sees the best in people, making him incredibly naive, as seen by the fact that he didn't believe Asgore would ACTUALLY kill a human for its soul. Torien's hobbies include: alchemy, fishing, tinkering with electronic/mechanics, cooking and gardening. While he likes a good pun, he's awful at making them. Torien is extremely sensitive to someone's LOVE and EXP, and anticipated that something was off about Chara. In Battle Torien's offensive magic is absolute garbage, at the lack of a nicer term. Possessing no desire to engage in violence, his attacks deal the minimal (or no) amount of damage. Despite this, he is still incredibly powerful and wise, mostly in the form of restorative and supportive magics. This doesn't mean he can't kill anyone. He often directs his alchemical skills to produce bombs that can inflict a variety of wounds and ailments. Torien refuses to ever land a killing blow, preferring to incapacitate and heal the ones he harms instead. Torien suffers great mental and physical pain if he causes harm. So just keep the cinnamon roll off the violent track. His combat statistics fluctuate wildly throughout any encounter. While 80/80 is his neutral, it usually shifts toward 0-1/500+. While his attack is often low, his bomb/alchemical attacks are entirely unaffected (his AIM is affected, logically, as is the amount). His defence can easily be lowered by guilt, sour memories and the usual monster guff. Relationships Trivia *Sometimes people refer to him and Asgore as 'king and queen'. He doesn't mind, often joking that Asgore is the queen in that term. *Torien's scars can be healed perfectly well. He just refuses to. *While he also wants to be a teacher, like Toriel, the social stigma against male teachers hinders him. **In fact, a lot of social stigmas get in the way of what he wants to be and do. *Torien is unable to properly cast offensive magic as he doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone. **By logical extention, his healing and supportive magic is incredibly powerful, as he is still a Boss Monster. *Torien suffers a mild headache when first seeing female versions of himself. This is the result of Gaster finding him 'unusual' and wanting to see if Torien's strangeness could allow some sort of time-skipping. All it did is give Torien headaches. *Torien gets EXTREMELY flustered when someone tries to flirt with him. *Torien's default robe isn't unisex, which is why the chest is baggy, the gut is tight and he needs a belt to keep it on right. *The pouches on his belt are filled with snacks, bombs and ingredients, as well as small fishing supplies. *Like Toriel, Torien loves puns. He's terrible at them, often forcing them into existence. *Torien often struggles with his gender. Specifically, his experiences in human society made him feel uneasy with his maternal/paternal feelings. **If Pacifist Frisk refuses to live with him, he nods, admitting that Frisk "probably did it to spare him the insults". *In neutral verses, Torien's attacks always miss Frisk if Frisk doesn't move. His attacks deal 1-0 points of damage, and he will always use a healing attack if he hits Frisk. Furthermore, the combat text reads that 'he quickly applies a bandage to the wound he caused' during Frisk's turn, healing 1 HP. *If Frisk is a pure pacifist, Torien initiates the fight but simply smiles, seeming to test if Frisk is truly warm at heart. A single spare causes the fight to end, followed by him saying that he would just feel 'awkward if he held on too tight'. *In genocide verses, Torien never fights Frisk at the Ruins as he runs away in fear when he is unable to dissuade Frisk from going to the door, leaving it wide open as he leaves. **Following his escape, he shows up at the end instead, taking Asgore's (and the 6 human) Soul(s) in a vein attempt to get Frisk to stop. He uses his bombs, as he is still too weak to fight using offensive magic, but possesses an impregnable defence. **During the fight he is blindfolded and stuffed his ears, to prevent Frisk from talking to him. **He only loses because having to fight a small child literaly breaks his heart. Artwork = Category:Official Characters Category:Monsters